Natal em Cephiro
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: As Guerreiras Mágicas continuam com suas vindas à Cephiro, mas desta vez, elas vão para lá na véspera do natal.


**Natal em Cephiro**

**Sinopse: **As Guerreiras Mágicas continuam com suas vindas à Cephiro, mas desta vez, elas vão para lá na véspera do natal.

**D**ezembro é o mês em que a grande maioria das pessoas ficam mais solidárias com seus familiares e entes queridos. Três garotas, ambas com seus 18 anos, não se sentiam diferente das outras pessoas. A única diferença é que elas mesmas decidiram por passar o natal em um lugar diferente. Em Cephiro.

Podia-se dizer que é uma forma diferente de se comemorar essa data, sendo que, desta vez, suas famílias não estariam juntas como em todos os anos. Isso porque eles haviam aceitado a decisão delas, idéia que tiveram um pouco menos de um mês atrás.

Agora era dia 24 de dezembro. Lucy, Marine e Anne estavam na Torre de Tóquio, que era o lugar que as levava para Cephiro apenas com a força de vontade de cada uma. Formaram um círculo, deram-se as mãos e fecharam os olhos.

Ao abrirem os olhos, viram que já estavam lá. Começaram a andar em direção ao imenso castelo, que era onde a maioria dos seus amigos estava morando agora. Foram recebidas por Priscila.

-Meninas, o que aconteceu para vocês vierem hoje? –ela sorriu –Se não me engano vocês não iriam vir só mês que vem?

-É verdade, mas decidimos adiantar dessa vez. –Marine

-Nós decidimos passar o natal aqui com vocês. –Lucy

-Natal? –ela perguntou confusa

Haviam se esquecido desse detalhe. E agora? Como que elas iriam lhe explicar?

-O natal é um dia em que passamos juntos com as pessoas que amamos e com nossas famílias, e damos presentes também. –Anne explicou da melhor forma possível –E isso só acontece uma vez por ano.

-Bom eu acho que entendi o que vocês estão querendo dizer. Venham, vou levá-las onde estão os outros. –ela se virou e saiu na frente, sendo seguida por elas

Ao chegarem lá, viram que estavam Cléf, Lantis, Ascot, Caldina, Rafaga e Fério. Eles ficaram surpresos, assim como Priscila havia ficado há alguns minutos atrás, mas ela acabou explicando o porquê desta visita tão repentina das garotas.

-Elas vieram passar o natal conosco. Anne disse que o natal é o dia que passamos junto com as pessoas que gostamos e familiares e que... e que o que mesmo? –ela fez cara de pensativa, tentando se lembrar de mais alguma coisa que ela havia mencionado –Ah sim e que tem troca de presentes.

-Presentes? E que tipo de presentes? –Caldina

-Pra falar a verdade um presente que tem a ver com a pessoa ou até mesmo algo que ela queira muito. –Anne

-Mas pode ser qualquer coisa? –Fério

-Qualquer coisa. –Marine

-E que dia que acontece o natal? –Ascot

-Dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. E hoje é dia vinte e quatro. E por essa razão... –Lucy

-Resolvemos passar esse dia aqui... -Marine

-Com vocês. -Anne

-Bom jovens de outro mundo... –Cléf começou –Se quiserem podem ir descansar no quarto que usaram da última vez. Já está começando a escurecer.

Acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e se retiraram do local. Começaram a andar pelo imenso corredor, indo para o quarto que elas sempre usavam. Apenas um quarto para as três.

Ao abriram o quarto, viram que este não mudara nada. O quarto era grande, com uma penteadeira com um espelho médio no centro, um imenso guarda-roupa, abajures, um de cada lado da cama, e a cama, que era grande, para exatamente três pessoas.

Tomaram banho, vestiram as camisolas que estavam no guarda-roupa e se deitaram, tentando pegar no sono.

As horas foram passando, e, Anne olhava para a janela. Parecia ser cinco da manhã e ainda não conseguira dormir direito. Levantou-se e pegou o pequeno embrulho que estava em sua pequena bolsa. Nem Lucy nem Marine tinham percebido que ela tinha ido uma hora antes do encontro na torre para uma loja ali perto para comprar o presente. Fitou o presente por alguns minutos. Estava muito pensativa e não sabia se Lucy e Marine também tinham comprado presentes. Saiu do quarto, mas sem antes de guardar o presente em um bolso que tinha na camisola, queria dar uma volta para ver se o sono chegava.

Estava sozinha, andando pelo corredor. O castelo estava no mais completo silêncio, com certeza todo mundo estava dormindo a uma hora dessas. Também não é para menos, já era praticamente cinco e meia da manhã. Viu que, mais a frente, estava Fério olhando por uma das janelas do corredor. Ele percebeu que ela estava ali.

-Não consegue dormir? -Fério

-Não. E você, também não consegue dormir?

-É mais ou menos isso.

-Como assim?

-É por causa de vocês terem vindo aqui agora. Não esperava por isso. –ele olhou para ela e se aproximou, colocando uma das mãos no rosto dela –Anne, você veio pra cá só por querer passar o natal aqui com a gente? Foi só por isso?

Ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos. Estava pensando na pergunta que ele acabara de fazer.

-Não. Eu vim aqui também por... porque eu estava querendo te ver... estava com saudade de você.

Ele no segundo seguinte, não pensou em outra coisa, apenas a puxou para perto de si a abraçando carinhosamente.

-Que bom. Fico feliz. Eu também estava com saudade de você. –ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e em seguida deu um pequeno beijo em seus lábios –Eu te amo.

-Eu também. –ela sorriu e acabou se lembrando de algo –Ah é verdade, estou aqui com o seu presente.

-Presente? Não precisa me dar nenhum presente.

-Claro que precisa. –pegou o presente do bolso –Pegue, por favor.

Ferio ficou olhando para ela, mas acabou pegando o presente de sua mão. Não tem como recusar nada vindo dela. Abriu-o.

-O que é isso?

-Ah como eu não sabia muito bem o que te dar, então resolvi comprar esse colar. –era um colar simples, com uma pedra branco com verde

-Obrigado. Gostei muito. –a viu sorrir. Então pegou um brinco que estava em uma de suas orelhas –E quero que você aceite este anel. É o meu presente pra você. –colocou o anel em sua mão direita

Olharam-se por mais algum tempo, e se beijaram. O sol já estava nascendo, anunciando o início de mais um dia.

-Feliz natal, Ferio. E espero poder passar mais natais com você.

-Também espero. Feliz natal. –lhe deu um beijo na mão em que acabara de colocar o anel e sorriu

Todos no castelo estavam começando a acordar. É o primeiro natal que as Guerreiras Mágicas estão comemorando em Cephiro e com certeza, comemorarão também muitos outros que estariam por vir.

_**Fim**_

_**Minha primeira oneshot de natal de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Ainda não estou muito acostumada a escrever oneshots de natal, por isso espero que gostem ^^**_


End file.
